Change Guy
by Kim Raffi
Summary: Kris yang ahli dalam beladiri dan kerjaannya cuma berkelahi saja dan sekarang bertemu dengan Sung Gyu yang kutu buku, dengan keahlian berbeda mereka mengalami pertukaran dan mengalami pengalaman yang bermacam pula, lalu? apa yang mereka dapat kan setelah kembali ketubuh masing-masing? KrisGyu - LuMin - 2Yeol - TaoJong ExoFinite Crakpair, beda BB lagi


Tittle : Change Guy

Author : Kim Raffi

Pairing : KrisGyu

Cast : Kris a.k.a Wu Yi Fan , Sung Gyu a.k.a Kim Sung Gyu de el el/?

Genre : Yaoi [ M ] ramance, NC 17 mungkin(?)

.

.

.

.

_**INGAT INI FF YAOI, KALO NGGAK LIKE(?) NGGAK USAH READ OKEH! DAN INGAT TYPO BERTEBARAN MERACUNI AUTHOR/?**_

_**Ini hari pertama ane post loh T.T jadi ancur gimana ceritanya u.u**_

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Author mendapat inspirasi cerita dari sebuah komik, jadi author membuatnya sesuai tema komik, walau nanti alur ceritanya berubah :3 ya tentu author akan menghindari yang namanya plagiatisme :3

***Author Pove***

Wajah menyeramkan, tatapan membunuh, baju penuh bercak darah, aura mebunuh yang menusuk, ya begitulah keliahatanya seorang namja putih berrambut blonde itu, tak salah lagi dia sedang berkelahi dengan preman-preman sekolah SMA di sekelilingnya.

"Hahaha Kris, kau akan mati saat ini di tangan ku" saat seorang yang menyebut nama namja berambut blonde itu dengan bentuk muka yang tidak jelas lagi bentuknya.

"Kau cari mati eoh?" BUGH kris melancarkan sebuah pukulan maut tepat di dagu namja itu dan namja itu langsung kehilangan kesadarannya

Namja yang bernama kris itu pun langsung mengambil jas dan tasnya ketika ia selesai menhajar musuhnya yang terakhir di tempat itu, tidak hanya satu atau dua orang melaikan 20 orang siswa SMA Changsa.

"Cih, kalau tidak ada kekuatan jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengalahkan ku" katanya dengan penuh kearoganan sambil meninggalkan tubuh-tubuh yang sudah hilang kesadaran itu atau mungkin ada yang mati.

Di sisi lain ada seorang namja yang ya terlihat sipit mungkin karna pengaruh kacamatanya yang agak tebal, sedang bahagianya bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk di kereta yang iya tumpangi. Dengan semangat dan penuh kebahagiaan iya langsung duduk di kursi yang di sudah di kuasai oleh beberapa siswa SMA changsa yang menguasai tempat duduk secara sepihak.

"Hei kau mau mati eoh?" kata salah satu dari mereka memegangi pundak namja sipit berkacamata itu

"eoh? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, di sinikan tempat umum" kata namja sipit itu aku pun berhak untuk menduduki tempat ini

"Dasar tidak tahu diri, kau tidak tahu siapa kami eoh?" seketika dia mencoba mengarahkan tinjunya kemuka sang pemilik mata sipit itu

"Kalau tempat duduk sebesar itu kenapa tidak bagi-bagi hah? Kau pikir ini kereta punya nenek moyang mu" BUGH namja yang bernam Kris tadi langsung membua namja tadi pingsan

"Beraninya sama yang tidak berdaya" katanya sinis

'**Sial aku di katakan tidak berdaya, kurang ajar… eh tapi aku harus berterima kasih sama dia, aku bisa selamat karnanya**' batin namja Sipit itu.

"Kakak, di… dia yang berhasil mengalahkan dua belas naga SMA TaeJung dalam 6 menit" kata salah satu dari siswa SMA tadi

'**Apa maksudnya? 12 naga itu apa? Apa ada siswa di sana yang punya naga? Kalau naga yang di bawah/? Sih aku juga punya**' batin namja sipit makin tidak jelas.

Kereta pun sudah sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Namja sipit seolah-olah mencari sosok yang hilang/? Ia tak melihat sosok namja blonde yang menolongnya tadi. Ia pun berdacak kesal dan pergi meninggalkan kereta.

'**Nanti aku harus berhasil mengucapkan terima kasih padanya**'batin namja sipit penuh semangat. Tapi sayang orang yang di maksud sudah keluar dari kereta.

"Hei tunggu" Namja sipit mengejar namja blonde yang bernama kris sambil membawa tas yang termasuk berat itu

"Hei, tunggu aku mau.. ughhh" ucapan Namja sipit terhenti ketika ia sadar iya menginjak sebuah kaleng minuman botol sehingga iya tidak bisa menjaga ke seimbangannya dan SREET[?], namja sipit jatu tepat di belakang kris sambil berlindung menarik celana kris dan ya celana kris lepas dan keliatan lah segi tiga pengamannya yang agak unik/? Siapa sangka kris yang sangar itu punya celana dalam motiv bunga/?

"KAUUUU" geram kris sambil membetulkan celananya

"Ah mianhae aku tidak sengaja"

"Aku tidak peduli ini semua salah kau! Mau cari mati hah?" kris mulai menindih lawan bicaranya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah namja sipit tadi

"A.. ani aku tidak sengaja aku Cuma.. hmph" seketika kris membungkam mulut namja itu dengan tangannya

"DIAM! KAU SANGAT MEMBUAT KU KESAL DENGAN SUARA MU ITU" bentak kris sambil menguncang/? Tubuh sang namja seolah-olah namja itu tidak sadarkan diri/?

Tiit Tiit/? Bunyi hujan di atas genteng #plak [ author tharap | Thehun ngapain di thini, bentar lagi thehun mathuk adegan loh! | Hah? Jinja? Athik bentar lagi mathuk adegan |(○_○'') ] ya itu ada suara klakson sebuah mobil yang tidak sengaja baru menemukan sosok mereka yang tergelimpang, salah mereka sendiri siapa suruh berantem di tikungan di balik gedung besar tentu saja orang yang tergesa-gesa di mobil ini.

"YAAK WONIE KAU NABRAK ORANG" Suara Namja yang agak/? Mungil di dalam mobil memekikkan suara sang pengemudi

"mianhe, tapi kita harus mengejar pencopet itu" balas namja yang di sebut wonie tadi dengan tatapan dingin dan datar

"Tidak… kita lihat dulu kondisi mereka"

"Ah baiklah!"

Seketika mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan langsung memeriksa dua orang yang mereka tabrak tadi

"mereka Cuma pingsan, dan tidak ada luka parah" kata namja mungil itu dengan nada yang cukup datar

"Hyunie, kau tau? Kita tak perlu lagi uang dari pencopet itu, kita menemukan dua orang yang bakalan kita jadikan kelinci percobaan" kata namja Wonie a.k.a professor Shiwon kepada asisten nya yang bernama hyunie a.k.a Kyuhyun itu

"Kau jahat sekali Wonie, kita bawa dulu mereka ke rumah sakit biar keadaan mereka pasti"

"Tidak! Kita cobakan mesin penukar tubuh itu baru kita antar mereka kerumah sakit!"

"Ah baik lah"

Mereka mengangkat tubuh kris dan namja sipit itu ke atas mobil yang mereka kendarai tadi langsung berangkat menuju labor peraktek mereka.

Sesampai di labor itu mereka meletakkan tubuh Kris dan tubuh namja sipit itu di box yang berbeda tapi terhubung akan sesuatu/?

"Kau sipa hyunie sayang?" tanya prof. shiwon pada asistenya

"Siap, tapi kau harus janji mengantarnya kerumah sakit nanti dan jika tidak? Jatahmu sebulan aku tangguhkan!"

"Aish Hyunie! Kau taukan, gimana rasanya aku tampa menyentuhmu semalam saja sebelum tidur?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Tepati dulu janji mu nanti baru aku batalkan kata-kata ku tadi"

"Aish arraseo, yang penting kita mulai" kata shiwon sambil memencet remot control

SREEKK SHUMM JES JES ASIK ASIK JOSS/? Suara bising yang di hasilkan dari mesin yang ada di anatar kris dan namja sipit itu. CLING bunyi itu adalah sebuah pertanda percobaan mereka berhasil dan mereka bersorak ria lupa akan kelinci percobaan mereka.

Sesuai keinginan kyuhyun, shiwon mengantarkan mereka kerumah sakit. Ya shiwon membawanya tapi tidak kerumah sakit, melainkan membawanya ketempat dimana mereka di tabrak tadi dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja

"maafkan aku jika aku membawa kalian kerumah sakit, kalian hanya akan menghambat kecerahan masa depan ku saja"

Shiwon langsung menuju laboratoriumnya tadi dan segera ingin memutar ulang rekaman hasil dari penemuannya. Tapi ia terkejut setelah melihat kucing dan anjing yang mereka coba sebelum kris dan namja sipit tadi mempunyai ke anehan

"Hyunie, penemuan kita belum sempurna! Alat kita hanya memindahkan roh mereka tapi tidak pada jiwa mereka" jelas shiwon panjang lebar

"aku tidak mengerti maksud mu"

"begini, misalnya kau dan aku melaksanakan pertukaran itu, lalu roh kita bertukar, tapi jiwa dan kepribadian kita tidak, aku yang suka tertawa ini akan tetap suka tertawa walau kau yang pemarah masuk dalam tubuhku, tapi kau akan bisa menguasai bela diri yang aku pelajari selama ini tampa kau sadari, dan ketika tubuh ku yang kau tempati itu merasa terancam dia akan melindungi diri sendiri tampa kau sadari, intinya kita berbagi kemampuan positif kita tampa membagi kemampuan negatif kita"

"eum begitu… walau kurang mengerti tapi aku sudah lebih paham!" [ yang benar mana sih? | Jangan ikut campur Thor! | mau ku buat ceritanya kau jadi banci eoh? | kejam! (○_○") | #author di gorok fans kyuhyun ]

"eh tidak hanya itu! Kau lihat kabel pink itu? Kenapa kau memasang kabel itu?"

"karna terlihat lebih cantik aja? Kenapa emang? Kalau pake kabel warna ungu itu, warnanya tidak cocok dengan mesinnya"

"Bukan masalah cocok atau tidaknya, tapi kabel pink itu menyebakan mereka tidak bisa kembali kecuali mereka melakukan hubungan intim"

"MWO? MAKSUDMU? BELUM TENTU MEREKA SEPERTI KITA"

"Ini salah mu Hyunie, sebaiknya kita lupakan mereka dan kau akan selamat dari penjara"

"Aku tidak mau kepenjara, tapi mereka sudah di rumah sakit, pasti mereka akan melapor nanti"

"tidak aku tidak membawanya kerumah sakit, tapi aku menaruhnya di tempat tadi kita temukan"

"Syukurlah!"

[ Jahat | Apaan Sih thor? | Ampun ]

*Back to KrisGyu*

Kris yang tubuhnya di huni oleh namja sipit itu akhirnya siuman, tapi ada yang aneh darinya, seketika dia terkejut melihat dirinya tergeletak di jalanan itu.

"Hah tubuhku, apa aku sudah mati?" lirihnya sambil menyentuh tubuhnya, dan TAP dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku sendiri?" perlahan dia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya di kedada tubuh itu

'masih hidup?' batinnya 'aku masih hidup' dia segera mengangkat tubuh itu dan membawanya kerumah sakit,dokter dan suster menyuruhnya tunggu diluar. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian iya kaget, kenapa tidak 'mereka bisa melihat ku? Bukannya aku ini hanyalah sebuah nyawa?' batinnya lagi [ Ya iyalah, kalau tidak terlihat, mana mungkin mereka bertahan seteliah lihat tubuh melayang, reader ngertikan maksud author? Ngerti aja ya! ] , 'hari ini sangat melelahkan, duh aku ingin pipis' batinnya lagi, entah kenapa dia dari tadi tetap saja bicara dalam hati. Sehabis kencing, dia membersihkan wajahnya dan…

"KYAAA" pekik kris yang tertukar/? Itu di kamar mandi, 'kenapa wajahku? Kenapa tubuhnya padaku? Kenapa ini?'batinnya makin dalam, 'apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan?'

Kris yang tertukar itu memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi, tapi itu semua terhenti ketika dia melihat sepasang suami istri datang menuju kamar tubuh namja sipit tadi

"Eomma? Ini Sung Gyu eomma!"

"Hah? Kau salah orang nak, aku bukan eomma mu!" yeoja yang iya panggil eomma itu langsung berbicara dengan dokter yang merawat namja sipit itu, namja yang bernama sung gyu itu ternyata memilik orang tua/?

"nak, makasih sudah mengantar sung gyu kerumah sakit, kalau tidak ada kau entah apalah jadinya sung gyu"

"Eomma, ini aku sung gyu, aku akan buktikan kalau aku ini adalah sung gyu" tatap kris matap dan langsung menarik yeoja paruh baya itu ke kamar rawat sung gyu

"Coba lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan setelah liahat wajah mu sendiri tampa cermin!" Kata kris yang di rasuki sung gyu

"Kau siapa? Kalian Siapa?" kata Sung gyu yang di rasuki oleh Kris yang sudah amnesia

"APA? Kau tidak tahu kami?" jerit kedua orang tuang sung gyu

"Sung Gyu sepertinya mengalami amnesia nyonya" jawab dokter

Ya kegaduhan mulai terjadi, kris ( sung gyu ) yang tidak suka kebisingan akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tadi, dia tidak habis pikir, kenap hal ini terjadi padanya, ia terus berjalan sampai ia bertemu dengan namja yang cukup tinggi, tapi tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Yifan ge? Yifan ge kemana aja? Yixing ge benar marah tuh, gara-gara gege telat lagi pulangnya, kajja kita pulang!"

"ah? Benarkah? Kajja pulang" Kris ( Sung Gyu ) berusaha berisakap senormal mungkin sehingga membuat keluarga Kris tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

'Kok rasanya gege agak bebeda ya? Tak biasanya dia besikap seperti ini. Tapi sudah lah ini bukan hal yang besar, bukan kah baik Yifan ge mengalami perubahan' batinnya, tapi selama perjalanan tak sepatah katapun yang keluar darinya

"Yifan ge mau kemana? Katanya pulang, arah rumah kita kan kesana" tunjuk namja tadi ke arah yang berbeda dari arah jalan kris

"Ah ne, aku tadi melamun" elak kris ( sung gyu )

Sesampainya di rumah, kris ( Sung Gyu ) langsung masuk rumahnya, tampa ia ketahui dia malah masuk ke kamar yang salah

"Yifan ge kok masuk kamar Yixing ge? Kan kalian udah pisah kamar? Bukannya kamar gege yang di sudut itu" kata namja tadi sambil menujuk sebuah kamar

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi aku ada urusan dengan yixing ge" elak kris lagi dan mulai menutup pintu kamar itu

"YIFAN! MASUK SEKARANG JUGA!" titah seseorang namja di dalam sana, Kris ( Sung Gyu ) pun masuk dengan tenangnya

.

.

.

TBC!

Author baru di FFN, xD boleh dong minta sarannya, author agak gaje gitu bikin ceritanya. emang gaje malah ._. jadi author harap review dari teman-teman sekalian :)

bikin FF itu ga gampang ya -3- harus mikirin kata2 yang tepat dan akhirnya kata-katanya ancur ckckckck

want to review?


End file.
